Texting or messaging while driving poses a well-known threat to drivers, passengers, and pedestrians on public roadways. In the United States, the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) estimates that in 2015 alone, 3,477 people were killed as a result of distracted driving, which the NHTSA defines as any activity that diverts attention from driving, including texting or messaging on a mobile phone. Although these dangers are well known, many drivers nevertheless continue to engage in dangerous texting behavior. For some drivers, a false belief that the driver can pay attention to the road while also texting on a device may lead to risky behavior. For other drivers, the sheer temptation to read and respond to an incoming message may compel the driver to engage in risky behavior. While prior art systems have attempted to address these problems by blocking messages while driving, such systems fall short in several important respects. For example, prior art systems typically involve the installation of one or more third-party applications on a recipient's mobile device. A user of such a system therefore would have to take specific steps to locate and install one or more such applications to enable blocking functionality. These extra steps may present a barrier for certain users who are not sufficiently motivated to locate and install such software, or who lack the technical knowledge to do so. In addition, even after installation, the user would need to ensure that the software is activated and resist the temptation to uninstall or otherwise disable the software in order to resume dangerous texting activity. These and other problems exist with prior art systems.